What Life brings
by ginny-potter79
Summary: Life begining with after the hooneymoon
1. return

Its been four years since the fall of Voldermont. Al thought He may be gone there are so many who died. Luckily for the best Quiditch player ever he has the girl of his dreams and a loving happy family. That man would be Harry Potter.

**Ginny's POV**

It has been two weeks since Harry and I have been home. The new Mr. and Mrs. Potter have just returned home from their honeymoon, I love saying that. But before we get to go to our own home we must vist the family.

We walked hand in hand through Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry had agreed to vist my parents after the honeymoon, damn him for being so cute and getting his was. As soon as we entered the kitchen it was filled with yells of "Ginny Harry""How was it " and "George you prat" the last one was Ron.

"Oh, Ginevra I've missed you, and you too Harry."Mom yelled tightening us in a hug. I loved my family believe me but they can be such a pain.

"Urg, we've missed you to now can we please come in before you smoother us." I complained while trying to get my mother off of me.

"Oh I'm sorry well since your all here lets eat shall we'' It seemed like my mother was always trying to make us fat.I don't know how were not all fat. Of course my brothers loved it but I was ready to go home and love my new husband.

"Well Mom we were ready to get home and all im tired" I said between yawns.

"Oh no you don't, your not going to leave us to shag your husband" George my prat of a brother said.

"George Weasley" Oh I know I loved my mother.

"Yea George at least I have someone to shag" I knew this would make him made because him and Angelina are currently fighting.

"Ginevra Weasly" I hated that.

"POTTER MOM POTTER P-O-T-T-E-R" I had enough

"Ok Ok you three lets eat and Ron and I have something to show you all later" Harry said finally speaking

Everyone was shoocked at what Harry had said and could not wait to see. We ate and we ate fast no one said a word.

Finnaly after Ron and Harry had their third piece of pie we could find out what they wanted us to see.

"Ok so are you all ready are would you like another peice of pie Harry" Ron said

"NOOO" Everyone yelled.

"Ok Ok fine don't get your wands in a not, Ron you take your mother Fred, George ,and Bill, and I have Ginny, Hermione, Authur, Fleur, and Percy. Now please follow me."

"Harry Babe will you tell me were we are going please" I pleaded. He didn't say a word that prat.

"One Two Three.." Harry yelled and I closed my eyes as we began to apparate.


	2. Chapter 2 Potter What?

Chapter 2

POTTER WHAT?

_Sorry this was late but I had computer problems please comment._

**Ginny's POV**

We had appeared to the gates of this large mansion. What the hell is this? I am totally speechless I have never seen a house this big it's twice as big as Malfoy manner plus it's like fifty burrows.

"Harry what is this" I asked super surprised still stund by this house it was huge.

"Well this is a gate, and on the other side is your new house "Harry said smoothly which meant he wasn't joking, "Welcome to Potter Manner Mrs. Potter."

It was about to drop to the ground at the words he just spoke.

"Harry you...you can't be serious "I said about to faint.

"I'm serious it was my grandparents." Harry picked me up and took me to the house. I forgot all about my family and kissed him full on, and then George that prat had to ruin it.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest but there was something you wanted to show us"

"Fine Harry, presume this prat is in a hurry " I said so mad at my brother. I had a perfectly nice husband I could shag right now.

"Oh yea right the house, we'll let's start at the first floor." Said Harry nervously "First the kitchen, they have all muggle appliances"

"Oh my God Harry" I said completely stunned. He continued to show us the rest of the house which contained a master suite, twenty four suites, and thirty six rooms. Sixty one rooms in all. They had a court which is for some muggle sport Harry said Basketball, seems weird. They had a weight room. The biggest surprise was that they had a Quiditch pitch outside that made everyone go insane.

"Harry mate let's play" Ron said oh I hope Harry says no.

**Harry's Pov**

Everyone seems to love the house and I think Ron might faint but were not playing tonight I have a beautiful new wife.

"Actually Ron I think that tomorrow for lunch you should all meet us here at noon and then we can play"

"Yea ok then, we'll see you all tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley said

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley" I had said wanting everyone to go.

"Oh Harry your family now its Molly and Arthur Ok" Molly had said ok it's nice but please leave.

"Thanks Molly has a wonderful night we will see you all tomorrow." Finally they left

**Ginny's POV **

**(**The next morning**)**

That was the best night of my life. Thank God my family left. Harry's still sleeping he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

"Good Morning beautiful" Harry had said in a very sleepy voice. WOW he looked so handsome and wows this room is huge. I never got a good look at it last night

"Morning love what time is it" We still had to get ready for lunch.

"11:25" Oh shit.

"Damnit were naked I have to take a shower get dressed and cook lunch all in 45 minutes."

"Love relax, I'll get Kreacher to start lunch and we can get dressed OK" He always knew what to say.

"Ok babe let's take a shower""Kreacher"

We hear a loud pop and it scared me even though I knew it was coming.

"Yes Mistress" Harry and I told them to call us by our first name because the whole master thing is so weird but they won't listen.

"Kreacher can you fix lunch for my family for noon please it doesn't matter what you cook"

"Yes mistress" and there goes another pop.

"We'll love we don't have enough time for us both to take a shower would you care to join me love" God he didn't even have to ask me.

"Sure love."

**Harry's POV**

Oh that shower was the best ever to bad it only lasted fifteen minutes damn me for inviting the family over. I put on a blue shirt and a jacket that Ginny made me wear if it was up to me I would wear shorts and a T- shirt

"Love are you sure I have to wear this"

"You don't have to but if you want to make me happy you can wear that, and I'm going to make you happy OK" God she always get me.

"Fine then what are you wearing"

"I am wearing my new dress and go check to see if the entire house is clean please."

"We just moved in last night it's not dirty plus I asked one of the house elves to clean the house last night"

"Fine baby just go down in case someone comes"

"Ok" I gave her a quick peck on the check and a wink because I heard Kreacher answering the gate.

By the time I made it to the hall Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Victorie, Fred, Percy, George, and Angelina. They had all came at the same time the only one missing was Charlie because he is still in Romania.

"Come in come in lunch should be just about ready I'll go get Ginny."

I ran up stairs we should real consider an elevator all these stairs are very tiring.

"Gin your families here are you ready" "You look beautiful "I said and man did she look hot. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes and thanks come on I'm starving"

"Well you are a Weasley honey" she slapped me on the arm and that makes it easier to say she's a Weasley because of the temper.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"I'm just saying that your brothers all eat like crazy take Ron for example."

"You got me there come on" We had got down stairs and I still say that we need to get an elevator

"Ginny there you are what took you so long"

"Mom sorry we woke up late and I had only a little time to get ready now who wants some wine" I could tell she was mad but trying her hardest to keep her cool.

"I'll go get it babe" I whispered and gave her a peck on the check.

"Thanks"

**Ginny's POV**

God my husband is the best man alive, how did I get so lucky.

"So Ginny how do you like the house" It seemed Bill got over being mad at Harry, he never really liked the fact of giving away is only sister.

"Yea I guess I didn't get to see it much of it last night I was busy" I heard one gag, one gasp and saw one stupid looking mother.

"What's the matter a wife can't shag her husband"

"Ginerva" God my mom's a kill joy.

"Yea Ginerva please leave your love life to yourself"

"Ronald please keep your mouth shut" wow Mom isn't that bad.

"Yea Ronald I'll do whatever I like" thank God Harry just walked in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him for at least a minute until we had to break apart when my dad of all people yelled

"That's enough"

"Yez Auzthur iz right you all need to calm down"

"Fine I guess it's good to say that lunch is ready"

"Dad are you feeling alright"

"Yes love just fine, just a little headache" I could tell that there was something wrong.

"Ok dad"

For dinner Kreacher had made boiled potatoes, chicken and ham pie, salad, and for dessert Harry's favorites treacle tarts.

"Kreacher thank you the food is delicious"

"Thank you master Kreacher like serving Master Potter and Mistress Potter and The Weasley's they nice to Kreacher"

"Thank you Kreacher you can go now" I said poor elf has been through a lot.

Lunch had gone by quite fast Ron talked about the mission that he is being sent on. Fred and George talked about the upcoming events in the shop. The rest of lunch everyone listened to Harry about quiditch the guys rambled on and on about it. I love quiditch to but my captain doesn't talk about it much.

"Ok instead of sitting here talking about the bloody game lets go play one" Ron had said obviously dying to play on the new pitch.

The teams were Me, Fleur, Percy, Angelina, and Bill. The other was Fred, Harry, George, Ron, and Hermione.

It took forever for Hermione to agree to be on the team. Percy chaser, I played seeker, Bill Keeper, Fleur beater, and Angelina chaser. On the other team, Ron was keeper, Harry seeker, George beater, Fred chaser, and Hermione chaser.

The game started off pretty good after the first five minutes we scored 10 points. Percy scored the second twenty points in the next twenty minutes. We were beating them and if I get the snitch we will. After an hour the score was 150 to 160 we were up. Then I realized that Harry found the snitch he was heading straight down then shot back up. I was to confused to see what was happening then Ron started cheering.

"Ha-ha go Harry we won yea" my brother is so big headed.

I ran to Harry and gave him a big kiss.

"Congrats Harry you did good see I'm a professional chaser for a reason"

"Yea love your right on that"

We all went back inside for some butterbeer when we caught my father trying to figure out the television. I told Harry to go help him because there was no way he'd figure it out he'd be here all night.

"Arthur why don't you let me help you with that see the button that says power press it….."

It wasn't until about three when everyone except Ron and Hermione left. Harry had wanted him to stay a little longer so he can help him in the Gym.

"Gin well be in the gym if you need us." And he gave me a quick kiss and was off.

"So Ginny how is married life so far."

"It's great I feel like I can do anything I want now like I'm freer than I was before, I really hope that you and Ron get married."

"Yea I hope so too I mean you and Harry are married Luna's married and she's already expecting I feel so left out."

"Oh it's alright I'm sure that you'll get married one day I mean you two complete each other ."

"I guess your right Gin"

**Harry's POV**

"So Ron do you have the ring yet"

"No I need help can you come with me tomorrow I need it by her birthday it's in three days I have no idea what I'm doing God Harry help me I'm going insane"

"Mate chill I will go with you at lunch tomorrow ok then you can do the rest seriously if you're this nervous for the proposal I can't wait for the wedding"

"Yea Ok alright I'll calm down" "Thanks mate"

"NO problem that's what best mates are for right?"

"Yea now come on they'll get suspicious"

We had walked down stairs and found Ginny and Hermione staring at our wedding picture this can't be good.

"Gin what are you doing"

"Nothing love just looking at the picture"

"Ok"

"Mate we'll see you later are we still on for lunch then"

"Sure see you then"

"Bye Ginny bye Harry"

"Harry what was that about?"

"What was what about Gin?"

"You, Ron, lunch?"

"Oh yea Ron wanted me to go with him to lunch at the Leaky Caldron tomorrow"

"Ok babe will you help me cleanup"

"Love I told you, you don't have to that's what the elves are for Kreacher would die if he saw you cleaning"

"Ok love lets go get ready we have plans tonight"

"What plans"

"You'll see love"

_I hope you like this please be honest and write next chapter coming soon._


	3. Dinner and an Ex

_Sorry it took long I appreciate everyone you reviewed or added me to your favorites. If any of you have any ideas it would be greatly appreciated, and I am not J.K. Rowling._

**Life is Sweet**

**Harry's POV**

Ginny just got out the shower and was wrapped in a towel that barley covered her arse. I wish we didn't have to go anywhere.

"Gin can you please tell me where we are going" I begged, "Because I would much rather stay right here on the bed with you"

"I can't tell you were we are going, and we are going we can do that after."

"Fine find my clothes and I will go take a shower" I headed for the bath room and gave her a quick peck on the check.

I took a quick shower and was out in five minutes. Ginny had muggle clothes on my bed I usually wore muggle clothes but I had a feeling that we would be going to a muggle restaurant. I got dressed and found Ginny sleeping on the couch. I thought that I would wake her up with a kiss. I gave her a quick peck on the check and she moaned, I gave her a bigger kiss and she woke.

"MMHM" She said."Harry what time is it"

"Six Thirty Gin why what time is the reservation" I asked.

"God it's at six forty come on lets go love."Ginny said putting her arm around me and we apparated to the back of an alley.

"Gin why are we here?"

"This is behind the restaurant come on lets go babe." She pulled me to the front of the restaurant.

"WOW Gin this is beautiful"

"Yea I know love" She said as we got in the restaurant, "Potter reservation."

"Yes Mrs. Potter right this way" she sat them at a two persons table and took their drink order, and Ginny excused herself from the table to go to the restroom.

**Ginny's POV**

Tonight was going to be wonderful and nothing was going to ruin it. In a muggle restaurant I knew that there would be no place or crazed fan, for either me or Harry. When we got to the table I excused myself from the table to freshening up. On the way out I ran into a bigger sized guy who I seemed to seen before.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir are you alright" I asked trying to be nice.

"Oh I'm fine no damage" He said with a smile. "I'm Dudley by the way Dudley Dursley"

That name sounded so familiar but he had to be a muggle if he never realized who I am.

"Ginny, Ginny Potter" He seemed shocked at my last name.

"Nice to meet you Ginny"

"Same you now I must be going my husband is waiting for me." and with that we took our separate paths.

"Harry I meet the strangest man walking out of the bathroom"

"Oh really what made him so strange"

"I don't really know I heard his name and I think I've seen his face but I cannot put a finger on it"

"Well forget it you will probably never see that man again"

"Yea maybe your right"

The waiter came to take our order.

**Harry's POV**

Ginny and I had just finished desert. And we finished paying the bill. We thanked the waiter and left and Gin went to the bathroom when I ran into none other than Dudley.

"Dudley is that you" I asked.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone and you?"

"Same how have you been?"

"Good Oh look her comes Ginny now!"

"Ginny I'd like for you to meet -" I began until I was cut off.

"Dudley Harry this is the guy I told you about."

"Your Harry's ...wait I'm confused"

"We'll Gin this is my cousin Dudley, Dudley this is my wife Ginny."

"Oh my gosh when did you get married"

"One month and three days ago" Ginny answered.

"We sent you an invitation Dudley we sent it to your parents because I don't know where you live."

"That explains it ever since I started dating my girlfriend I haven't talked to them."He explained "There she is now Cho I'd like you to meet"

"HARRY! OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER" Cho yelled and hugged me.

"Cho Hi" I said uncomfortably.

"You two know each other" Dudley asked.

"Yea Cho was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts"

"So Harry I guess this is why Dudley seemed familiar to me he was your cousin."

"Yea I guess so well this is a small world"

"Hey Harry why don't you and Ginny come do dinner at our house tomorrow night"

"Sure Dudley Cho why don't you send us the address and time, we'll be there."

"OK good to see you Harry and Ginny." Cho said clearly she has not gotten over me.

"See you tomorrow" Ginny exclaimed and they were off.

"I never liked that girl I think I actually feel sorry for your cousin"

"Yea I wasted two years of my life with her"

"Yep oh well you choice me"

"Come on lets go home I have lunch with Ron at noon tomorrow"

"OK" and we apparated off.

"Gin I'm tired let's just go to bed"

"Awww come on Harry please" Ginny begged.

"Can't we have one night of just sleeping?"

"Fine"

_AN/ thanks to all who have reviewed the past chapters. I love when people review and be nice about it really only comment if you want to say something nice or helpful, but thanks to all those who have been nice, any ideas let me know_


End file.
